first kiss
by InnocentTraitor22
Summary: Severus takes Beatrice in to the woods for a special date. Sequel to my fic "I won't say I'm in love" sonf-fic for the song Kiss the girl A.N: I don't own the song nor do i own the Harry potter series, I only own my O.c Beatrice.


Beatrice waited patiently by the docks of the harbor, closing her eyes as she listened to the sound of boats bouncing of the wooden pier. Severus said to meet him here in his letter, what for, was apparently a secret.

_There, you see her._

_Sitting there across the way._

Severus peeked from behind a shipment of wooden crates as he gazed at the girl a few yards away from him, a girl completely and totally out of his league and could do better than him without even trying. And yet for some crazy reason she had been dating him since the end of the school year and through the beginning of the summer.

_She don't got a lot to say,_

_But there's something about her._

This was going to be a very special date; the Dark lord had given Draco a task that he could not possibly fulfill, so it would fall to him. After this task he was sure Beatrice would never want to so much as look at him, so he had better do this while he could.

_And you don't know why but you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

He quietly snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, causing her to jump in surprise. "Severus!" she laughed, "Don't do that!" she playfully slapped him with her handbag. "So what is the "Oh So Secret" plan you have?" "Well, if I told you that it wouldn't be a secret anymore now would it?" he teased. She stuck her tongue out childishly.

_Yes, you want her._

_Look at her you know you do._

She wasn't the modern standard of "Pretty" but she had a natural face, not a sickly pale and freakishly unnatural face, or the kind of body that looked like it had been starved for a month. Her hair was honey blonde, and her eyes where hazel brown. Her pinkish face was accented by high arched eyebrows and a straight nose, the kind of face that would belong to someone who always saw the good in people.

_It's possible she wants you too_

_There's just one way to ask her._

"But, before we go I need you to turn around for a moment." She raised an eyebrow but turn with her back facing him, letting him slip a blind fold over her eyes, "what are you doing back there?" "You'll see, for now, just let me be your eyes." She giggled "That has to be the cheesiest, and sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

_It don't take a word, not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl._

He took her hand and they began to walk along the pier, "Severus? Where are we going?" he smirked, "Patience is a virtue my dear" she focused on the steps and curves that they walked to give her a hint of where they were. Severus helped her trip and stumble over what seemed to be a hill covered with rocks, "This is insane." "That well maybe" he said as he helped her over a log. They were almost there, "But in a good kind of way"

_Shalalala, My oh my _

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

The sounds of sea gulls and the ocean faded as they moved farther and farther away from the pier. She felt grass tickle her feet through her flip flops. She could hear the wind faintly whistle through trees. "Almost there." "Now just a quick question." He said stopping "Oh and what's that?" "Do you trust me?" she froze for a moment "Yes Severus, I do trust you." She had no idea how happy it made him to hear her say that, and at the same time dread what he had to do soon. "Okay good, just keep that in mind for now." She looked genuinely confused. "Keep that in mind what are you?..." she gasped as he picked her up bridal style. "Just trust me" he said she clung to him with her nails like a cat. "Don't drop me, don't drop me, don't drop me."

_Shalalalala, Ain't that sad _

_It's such a shame, too bad_

He set her gently on what felt like a wooden bench, only it was swaying! She heard water splash a few times as they moved. "Okay" he said as he untied the blind fold, "Here we are". It was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen, they were in the middle of a dense forest, and under the moonlight the leaves seemed to make the light blue, giving the land around them a blue tint. Then she remembered they were in a boat. "Oh my God, Severus." She gazed in wonder, "Severus this is amazing!"

_You're gonna miss the girl,_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

The boat leaned a little with the current causing Beatrice to grab his hand, he wrapped an arm round her waist, "I've got you" "What is this place?" "Well when I was a child I didn't have the best home life." He began, "So, when things got too tense I would come here," she smiled sweetly, and then wobbled a little when the boat roughly hit the sandy bank, causing her to fall into his lap.

_Now's your moment;_

_floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

They both laughed a little awkwardly as he helped her sit up again. She blushed heavily as she fixed her dis-leveled appearance. "Perhaps we should get to how stable ground?" she said quietly he just nodded; this was not going the way he planned. He helped her out of the boat after tying it to a stump near the shore. Catching her before she fell as her legs desperately tried to get a grip on the ground.

_She don't say a word, and she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

He helped her out of the boat after tying it to a stump near the shore. Catching her before she fell as her legs desperately tried to get a grip on the ground. They walked in silence around the edge of the shore for a few minutes, both of them shyly glancing at the other and quickly looking away. The entire wood seemed to be silent besides the trickling of water.

_Shalalala, my oh my._

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl._

She try to gradually get closer to him as they walked, moaning with irritation in the back of her mind as he move away. Come on! Take a hint will you! She thought.

_Shalalala, ain't that sad_

_It's such a shame too bad_

_You're gonna miss the girl_

Come one you big wimp, just do it! He scolded himself as he moved away slightly. She slipped her hand into his and smiled sweetly.A patch of loose dirt under her feet came loose bringing her down to the ground, along with him as well. She landed on top of his chest with their faces a little less than an inch away. A thick blush covered both their faces, noticing the somewhat compromising position they were in.

_Shalalala, don't be scared_

_You better be prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl._

"S-Sorry, I'm just, I'm so clumsy some times." She excused herself. He was still in shock about being in that close of proximity of a woman. They sat there for a few moments on the ground just staring.

_Shalalala don't stop now _

_Don't try to hide it_

_ How you wanna kiss the girl._

_Go on and kiss the girl_

She gently placed her hand on his knee and smiled.

_kiss the girl_

the moon was high in the sky, glowing through the leaves leaving patches of blue and green lights on the ground.

_Lalalala ,lalalala_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

He shyly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in.

_Lalalala, lalalala_

_Go on and Kiss The Girl_

She bit her lip and placed her head under his chin, then looked up to his eyes; she could see fear and nervousness. It made her half way worried that he wouldn't want this to happen.

_Shalalalala, my oh my_

_Looks like the boys to shy _

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl._

She put her arms loosely around his shoulders, and looked at him questioningly. She wouldn't want this if he didn't.

_Shalalala, _

_Ain't that sad, it's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl._

He could see how she was looking at him, like she doubted that he wanted this, but he wanted this more than anything. Though part of him felt like it was betraying Lily, he knew that Lily was gone, that she's not coming back, that he had a shot at happiness right here, and that he wasn't going to screw this one up.

_Lalalala, lalalala,_

_(Go on and kiss the girl).Go on and Kiss that Girl!_

He felt her lean away a little and pulled her back in, he wasn't going to lose this girl just because part of him still had feelings for a woman who was not only married, but is now dead.

_Lalalala, lalalala._

_Go on and kiss the girl._

She smiled as he pulled her in and leaned in a little, closing the space between them.

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Kiss the girl._

And in that little clearing deep it the woods is where they shared their first kiss as a couple. He smile down at her and finally closed the gap. A bolt a electric shock ran through her body, not like when she kissed her ex's when they were dating, and she knew that come hell or high water, she would make this last, she would not let this be a disaster like in the past. And judging by the way he reacted to the kiss, he felt the exact same way.

_Go on and Kiss the Girl._


End file.
